


Deja que tu Campo Florezca

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Amnesia, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Drama, First Time, Hand Job, Kissing, Long, M/M, Muggles, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slash, Spanish, Therapy, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy es como los demás Supervivientes del desastre… excepto por uno llamado Harry Potter. Traducción de "Leave Your Field to Flower" de Emma Grant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deja que tu Campo Florezca

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leave Your Field to Flower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/325474) by [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01). 



La ventana estaba sucia. Décadas de mugre se aferraban a las esquinas de los cristales, suavemente rodeada por lugares donde ocasionalmente alguien hacía desganados esfuerzos por limpiar. Eso le daba a la escena de afuera una apariencia antigua, y era fácil fingir que lo que estaba mirando era una pintura, algún tipo de paisaje urbano. Los taxis pasaban una y otra vez por ese pedazo de vista, abajo por la calle, llevando sus pasajeros a destinos desconocidos… y muchísimo más emocionantes, seguramente. Un vagabundo estaba en el hueco de un pórtico, acomodado dentro de su raída bolsa de dormir y rodeado de periódicos cuidadosamente extendidos a su alrededor para resguardarlo del frío. Un par de adolescentes coloridamente vestidos pasaron caminando por ahí y lo miraron con curiosidad, pero no disminuyeron su velocidad.

Draco Malfoy apretó un lápiz entre sus dedos y entrecerró los ojos, dibujando un círculo en el aire alrededor del hombre de desgastado rostro. Sintió el impulso de hablar, pero su lengua no logró formular ninguna palabra. Se tragó su molestia y mantuvo el lápiz apuntado hacia la cara del hombre.

—Draco; ¿estás escuchándome?

Ignoró a Rosemary, concentrándose intensamente en la escena que tenía lugar debajo. El hombre no le era conocido, ni tampoco lo era el escenario, pero no podía escapar de la sensación de que debía _hacer _algo.

—¿Draco? Ya casi es hora.

—Lo sé —respondió, todavía sin voltear a verla. Si tan sólo lograra concentrarse, tal vez…

—Continúas sin haber respondido a mis preguntas.

Se volteó hacia ella con el ceño fruncido. —Ambos sabemos que no tengo respuestas para eso. Sin embargo, te empeñas en desperdiciar mi tiempo y el tuyo al preguntar lo mismo una y otra vez.

Ella sonrió y mantuvo sus ojos fijos en él. —No has estado haciendo los ejercicios.

—No funcionan. Y son aburridos. Estoy ocupado; ¿sabes? No tengo tiempo para ese tipo de mierda.

Rosemary apoyó la espalda en su silla, su expresión era tan condescendiente como siempre. —A veces creo que no quieres estar aquí.

—Qué perceptiva eres; ¿verdad? —Draco se giró de nuevo hacia la ventana.

—Sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte.

—Y el gobierno te paga muy bien por ello.

Una risa. —No tan bien como te lo imaginas, pero sí. Supongo que esto significa que hemos terminado por hoy. ¿Vas a ir al grupo de mañana en la noche?

—No —respondió Draco. Pero sí iría. Siempre iba. No tenía nada mejor qué hacer.

-oOo-

Draco arrugó la frente… alguien había cambiado de lugar los libros de brujería y no se habían molestado en mencionárselo. Imaginaba quién podía haber sido.

La encontró sentada detrás del escritorio de información, con sus anteojos colocados justo en la punta de su nariz y su largo y crespo cabello torcido dentro de una trenza, con un lápiz metido en medio y sosteniéndola en su lugar. El lápiz era verde y tenía letras de color plata en relieve, con un borrador de color rosa brillante en una de sus puntas. Inclinó su cabeza para tratar de averiguar qué era lo que decía, pero solamente las letras SAB eran visibles. El resto de la palabra desaparecía entre su cabello.

—¿Necesitas algo?

Su escrutinio sobre el lápiz de ella lo había hecho olvidar qué era lo que iba a preguntarle. Apretó los labios y trató de concentrarse.

Hermione sonrió de una manera que le recordó desagradablemente a Rosemary. —Estuviste en Fantasía; ¿verdad?

Apartó los ojos en un intento de ocultar el sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas. —Alguien quitó los libros de brujería de mi sección.

Hermione suspiró y giró su silla para encararlo. —Yo lo hice. No pertenecen a la ficción, Draco.

—Pero son sobre ficción.

—Bueno, supongo que lo son, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero pertenecen a la sección de la Nueva Era. Ahí es donde la gente espera encontrarlos.

—¿Y tenemos que satisfacer la estupidez de la gente?

Hermione le dio una dura mirada e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle que un cliente estaba cerca de ellos, examinando los libros de auto-ayuda. —Ese es el motivo, y es ahí donde los quiero tener.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. —¿Por qué me pones a organizar esa sección si tú vas a pasar por encima de todas las decisiones que yo tome sobre lo que hay que poner ahí?

—Eso es lo único que he movido.

—El día de hoy. Y mañana será algo más. No aprecio el hecho de que tú revises cada pequeña cosa que yo hago.

—Ese es mi trabajo.

—¿Y cuál es el mío?

Hermione suspiró. —¿Fuiste con la consejera hoy?

—Ese no es asunto tuyo; ¿o sí?

—Siempre estás furioso después de ir con la consejera, y la tomas contra mí. Por lo tanto, sí es asunto mío.

Draco frunció el ceño. —No quiero hablar de eso _contigo._

—De acuerdo. —Hermione se volteó hacia la pantalla de su computadora detrás de ella y comenzó a picotear el teclado.

Draco observó sus dedos moverse, maravillado ante su velocidad. Por alguna razón, él nunca había aprendido a usar un teclado y le tenía un miedo irracional a las computadoras. Lo cual seguramente era el motivo por el que ella había sido ascendida a asistente de gerente y él no. Los dos habían comenzado a trabajar en la librería al mismo tiempo, pero ella lo hacía mucho mejor.

—Pensé que no querías hablar de eso —dijo Hermione con los ojos enfocados en la pantalla que tenía delante.

Draco quitó un viejo pedazo de cinta adhesiva pegado a la superficie laminada de la ventanilla de información. —Eso no parece molestarte a ti. Ir con la consejera, quiero decir.

Hermione se alejó del teclado y se volteó para mirarlo otra vez. —¿Ya tuviste tu descanso de hoy? —Cuando él negó con la cabeza, ella le hizo un gesto hacia la cafetería de la librería. Draco la siguió.

Se sentaron con sus humeantes tazas en una mesa del rincón, junto a una ventana con vista hacia la pequeña calle llena de comercios e iluminada por el sol de la tarde. Draco observó cómo la crema se derretía lentamente en su café preparado al gusto, y no dijo nada hasta que se dio cuenta que ella no iba a ser la primera en hablar. Levantó los ojos y la descubrió mirándolo, con una paciente expresión en el rostro.

—Para ti es diferente —dijo al fin—. Tú tienes a tu familia.

Ella asintió. —Probablemente tienes razón. Yo no perdí a mis padres como tú perdiste a los tuyos. Tengo una conexión con la vida que tuve antes, a pesar de que... —Dejó de hablar e hizo una momentánea pausa antes de comenzar otra vez—. No puedo decir que entiendo lo que ha sido para ti y para los otros que también perdieron a sus familias. Así que supongo que eso hace que la experiencia de ir con la consejera sea más fácil para mí.

—Además, te encanta hablar.

Ella sonrió. —También a ti.

—Pero no así. No con Rosemary.

—¿Por qué no?

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Hay algo en ella… No lo sé. Es como si su sola existencia me molestara.

—¿Porque es mujer?

—No. Tú no me molestas. Bueno, no constantemente.

La sonrisa de Hermione se suavizó. —Bueno, yo soy como tú; ¿no? Soy una Superviviente, y ella no. No puede entenderlo.

Draco frunció el entrecejo. —Sí, pero es más que eso. Ella es… no puedo explicarlo.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Después de todo, yo no soy Rosemary.

Bebieron de sus cafés durante algunos minutos, ninguno de los dos parecía listo para regresar al trabajo. Draco luchó por pensar en algo qué decir para romper el silencio.

—¿Quieres hacer algo hoy en la noche?

Hermione sonrió radiante. —Tengo una cita.

Draco levantó su taza hasta sus labios y no dijo nada. Sabía que lo de Hermione y Percy iba en serio, y no estaba en sus planes interferir en eso. Resentía perder a su amiga, pero no era como si estuviera interesado en tomar el lugar de Percy.

Hermione dio un vistazo hacia el mostrador de la cafetería. —¿Por qué no le preguntas a Alberto si quiere hacer algo esta noche contigo?

Draco miró hacia donde un llamativo joven estaba limpiando la máquina del café. El chico sonrió ampliamente cuando se dio cuenta que Draco lo estaba viendo, pero Draco miró para otro lado.

—No me interesa.

—Casi nunca sales con nadie, Draco. Me preocupas.

—No estoy listo para nada de eso.

Hermione se inclinó hacia delante y sonrió. —Sólo llévalo a casa y fóllatelo. No tiene que ser nada más, lo sabes.

Draco la miró furioso. —¿Quieres bajar la voz?. ¡Merlín!

Ella arqueó una ceja pero no dejó de sonreír. —¿Merlín? Has estado pasando demasiado tiempo en Fantasía. Debería reasignarte a la sección Gay y Lesbiana.

Draco rodó los ojos. —Soy feliz en la sección de Fantasía. Creo que antes yo debí haber sido algún tipo de fanático. De ésos que sabían lo que significaban todos los niveles de Calabozos y Dragones.

—Quizá sí. —Ella empujó su silla hacia atrás y se puso de pie para juntar la basura que quedaba en la mesa—. ¿Vas a ir mañana en la noche al grupo?

Draco clavó la mirada en su taza casi vacía. —No lo he decidido.

Hermione se rió. —Lo cual quiere decir que te veré ahí.

Él la observó irse, sintiéndose un poco desconcertado por su alegría. Usualmente la gente alegre lo molestaba, pero en esa ocasión se trataba de una relativa novedad en ella, así que supuso que era algo bueno. Por lo menos, para ella.

-oOo-

Se quedó de pie frente a la Clínica St. Mary durante casi cinco minutos antes de que Neville apareciera y le diera un golpecito en el hombro.

—¿Tuviste una buena semana? —preguntó Neville mientras arrastraba a Draco hacia la puerta.

—No —respondió Draco.

—Yo tampoco.

Atravesaron el corredor en incómodo silencio. Draco nunca se había sentido muy a gusto cerca de Neville, y nunca había estado seguro de porqué. De muchas maneras Neville no era tan diferente a él mismo; también había perdido a toda su familia.

Doblaron a la izquierda al final del corredor y luego a la derecha para entrar a un salón lleno de sillas plegables. Había aproximadamente unas diez personas pululando por ahí, todos eran rostros familiares, todos de la edad de Draco. Todos Supervivientes.

Cruzó el salón para llegar hasta donde un larguirucho pelirrojo estaba riéndose con otro chico. Draco sonrió y sintió que era la primera vez que lo hacía en días.

—Fred, Seamus. ¿Qué hay?

Ellos voltearon hacia él y se dieron las manos en forma de saludo. Draco tenía el presentimiento de que alguna vez ellos habían sido grandes amigos, un trío inseparable. Probablemente habían sido los bromistas de su escuela, de ésos que les daban a los profesores todo tipo de problemas.

—Estábamos empezando a creer que no ibas a presentarte esta noche —dijo Seamus.

—Casi no lo hago —respondió Draco, rodando los ojos para darle más efecto—. Odio esta mierda.

—Apuesto cinco libras a que esta linda noche tú finalmente escupirás tus más oscuros secretos —dijo Fred con un guiño—. Si no lo haces, me invitarás una pinta.

—Te la pagaré en cuanto termine esto —respondió Draco, volteándose para echar un vistazo alrededor. Casi todos estaban ahí… Vince y Colin hablaban en voz baja al otro lado del círculo, Luna miraba fijamente hacia la nada y acariciaba su cada vez más hinchado vientre, Neville observaba los movimientos de las manos de ella con algo que era más que anhelo, Hermione y Percy se reían tontamente el uno con el otro.

—Ugh, miren a mi hermano —dijo Fred—. Asqueroso.

Draco bufó. —Al menos ustedes no tienen que escuchar a Hermione hablar sin parar de lo maravilloso que es él.

—A este paso, lo haré. Están… Oigan; ¿quién es ése?

Se voltearon para mirar a un joven que estaba parado en la puerta, luciendo como si no pudiera decidirse a entrar o salir de ahí. Parecía tener la edad de todos ellos, pero Draco no recordaba haberlo visto antes. Vestía completamente de negro, lo cual resaltaba su rostro pálido y atormentado. Hasta su cabello era negro: le caía sobre los ojos y lo traía largo hasta los hombros, de una manera que sugería que le importaba el cuidado de su apariencia y al mismo tiempo, no. Usaba anteojos de montura delgada, pero el rasgo más impactante eran sus brillantes ojos verdes, los cuales estaban revisando la habitación recelosamente. Apretaba los labios hasta formar una delgada línea y parecía como si quisiera estar en cualquier otro sitio menos ahí.

A Draco se le secó la boca y se descubrió a él mismo mirando fijamente a ese hombre, completamente embelesado. No podía recordar haberlo visto antes, pero de alguna manera estaba seguro de que lo había hecho. Había algo familiar en el modo en el que estaba parado, en sus ojos que parecían agujerear el aire, en el modo que apretaba las mandíbulas.

—¿Es ésta su lengua, señor? —bromeó Seamus, buscando entre los zapatos de Draco—. ¿Quiere que le ayude a levantarla?

Draco se encogió de la vergüenza. —Vete a la mierda. No es cierto.

—Sí lo es —dijo Fred, sonriendo travieso—. ¿Voy a averiguar quién es?. ¿Le pregunto si le gustaría un rápido magreo en el rincón antes de que Rosemary llegue?

—¿Quieren callarse? —espetó Draco, tratando de no sonrojarse. Se arriesgó a echar otro vistazo hacia la puerta, y estuvo horrorizado al descubrir que el hombre lo estaba mirando a él con una intensa expresión en la cara—. Vean, ahora ya lo han espantado.

—No lo sé —dijo Seamus—. No parece ser del tipo de los que se espantan fácilmente.

Rosemary entró al salón antes de que los amigos de Draco pudieran seguir burlándose de él. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro del nuevo y lo dirigió hasta una silla, y luego se sentó junto a él. Todos tomaron eso como una indicación para sentarse.

Aquello estuvo en silencio durante un momento. Rosemary miró alrededor del círculo como si mentalmente pasara lista, y luego sonrió. —Antes de empezar, estoy segura de que habrán notado que esta noche tenemos un nuevo miembro en el grupo. ¿Alguien lo reconoce?

Draco miró alrededor de la habitación para ver las inexpresivas caras de todos. Hasta Hermione estaba mirando al recién llegado con curiosidad.

Rosemary se volteó hacia el hombre, quien se había desplomado en su silla y estaba mirando resueltamente hacia el piso que tenía frente a los pies. —¿Por qué no te presentas tú mismo?

Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio durante el cual el hombre no hizo sonido ni movimiento alguno. Draco tuvo que morderse las mejillas para evitar sonreír.

La sonrisa de Rosemary no decayó mientras miraba a todos los demás. —Él es Harry, y se unirá a nuestras reuniones semanales. También es un Superviviente. Nos hablará de eso cuando esté listo. —Sonrió y esperó un momento más, como si Harry pudiera cambiar de parecer—. Muy bien. ¿Quién tiene hoy algo que compartir?

Hubo silencio durante un par de segundos, y entonces Hermione levantó la mano.

—Puedes empezar a hablar y ya —dijo Rosemary, como siempre decía cuando Hermione levantaba la mano—. No hay necesidad de pedir permiso.

Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron un poco de rosa. —Estaba pensando… bueno, deberé proveerles un poco de contexto. Draco y yo estábamos hablando ayer… —le dio a Draco una rápida mirada como pidiendo disculpas—… y se me ocurrió que podía haber una diferencia entre las maneras en que nos sentimos los que tenemos familia y los que se han quedado solos.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso —dijo Neville con un dejo de molestia en su normalmente tímida voz—. ¿De qué serviría traerlo a cuento otra vez?

Hermione parecía sorprendida de que su sugerencia fuera criticada tan rápidamente. —Sí, hemos hablado de eso de vez en cuando, pero realmente no hemos comparado las diferentes maneras en que estamos lidiando con todo. Podría ser de ayuda.

Rosemary asintió ante eso, pero no dijo nada. Miró alrededor del círculo, esperando que alguien más hablara.

Fred soltó un bufido. —¿Diferente en qué sentido?. ¿Algo como tú visitando a tu mami y a tu papi los domingos, mientras que Percy y yo nos quedamos sentados preguntándonos en dónde estarán enterrados los nuestros?

—No me refería a eso. —Hermione se encogió un poco en su lugar.

—Creo que ya entiendo —dijo Percy mientras la tomaba de la mano—. Después de que aquello sucediera, yo no tenía a nadie. Fred y yo ni siquiera recordábamos que éramos hermanos, y ciertamente no teníamos a nadie a quién recurrir. Había sólo un gran hueco en nuestras vidas, y nadie que ayudara a llenarlo.

—Alrededor de la rosa, un ramillete de flores —cantó Luna en voz baja, todavía acariciándose el estómago con las manos.

—En cambio, yo desperté con mis padres ahí para contarme lo que había ocurrido —dijo Hermione, ignorando resueltamente a Luna—. Me explicaron todo acerca de la explosión en la escuela, y de cómo casi todos habían muerto.

—¿Te explicaron porqué ellos no estaban ahí?

Todos se voltearon a mirar a Vince, asombrados de que hubiera hablado. Hasta Hermione, ansiosa como estaba de tener esa conversación, pareció quedarse desconcertada. —¿Disculpa?

Vince hizo un ruido de asco. —¿Por qué tus padres no estaban ahí el día de la explosión como los míos? Tienes un hogar al cual regresar; ¿no? Tienes dos padres que te muestran fotos de tu vida y te dicen quién eras antes de que ese día borrara todo, y eso te da la esperanza de poner en orden tu vida de nuevo. No como el resto de nosotros.

Hermione arrugó la frente y se le quedó mirando fijamente a Vince. —Eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir. Y a todos nos amontonaron en esta terapia de grupo simplemente porque somos supervivientes, a pesar de los recursos que hemos tenido para reconstruir nuestras vidas. Yo sólo… no creo que esté bien.

Draco nunca había hablado en esas sesiones de grupo y la mayor parte de las noches sólo ponía atención a medias, pero ése era el primer comentario sensato que escuchaba en meses. Esperó para ver quién más contribuía, echando un vistazo alrededor. Sus ojos se detuvieron en Harry, quien estaba mirando a Draco con una intensidad que era casi palpable. Draco tragó saliva, pero se encontró con que no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

—Ella tiene razón —dijo una chica llamada Romilda—. Ninguno de nosotros recuerda nada de nuestras vidas anteriores al desastre, y meternos a todos juntos en la misma habitación una vez a la semana para lamentarnos de cómo no recordamos, no ha ayudado a cambiar eso. Aquello sucedió hace casi un año, y nunca volverá a ser lo mismo. Entre más pronto lo aceptemos, más pronto podremos seguir con nuestras vidas.

—Pero a mí me gusta venir aquí —dijo Neville, luciendo avergonzado—. Las otras personas no entienden lo que es ser un Superviviente. Es un alivio estar junto a las personas que sí lo son, aun si es sólo por un rato.

—¡Cof!. ¡Cof!. ¡Cof! Y no queda ninguno —cantaba Luna. Todos se quedaron en silencio durante un momento.

—Podríamos encontrarnos en un pub cada jueves y sería la misma cosa —bromeó Seamus y todos se rieron.

—Los exhorto a que se reúnan más seguido —dijo Rosemary, sonriendo en su usual manera condescendiente—. Pero tener este tiempo para expresar sus sentimientos es crítico para todos ustedes, les guste o no estar aquí. ¿Draco?

Draco alejó sus ojos de los de Harry y se volteó hacia ella.

—¿Tienes algo que agregar?

Se encogió en su silla y frunció el ceño. —No.

—Escucha, Draco, realmente necesitas abrirte a…

—Dije que _no_ —gruñó Draco y sintió una conocida furia crecer en su interior. Sucedió antes de que pudiera evitarlo… la silla vacía que estaba a su lado comenzó a sacudirse. Cerró los ojos y trató de ignorarlo. Rosemary simplemente desestimaría eso de todas maneras, pensando que Draco había pateado la silla de pura frustración. Pero él no la había pateado.

Cosas extrañas pasaban cuando cualquiera de ellos se enojaba, pero nunca hablaban de eso. Incluso ahora, todos miraban fijamente hacia el suelo, fingiendo que no lo habían visto. Draco abrió los ojos y fulminó a Rosemary con la mirada, retándola a que dijera algo. Pero ella sólo le sonrió inexpresiva durante un momento antes de dirigirse hacia Luna.

Draco frunció el ceño y apartó la vista. Harry continuaba observándolo, y Draco vio que una de las comisuras de sus labios se torcía hacia arriba, apenas ligeramente.

-oOo-

El pub estaba lleno para tratarse de una noche de miércoles, pero consiguieron encontrar una mesa en un rincón. Seamus y Fred se dirigieron hacia la barra para comprar pintas para todos, y Neville se sentó torpemente a un lado de Draco.

—¿Harry te pareció conocido?

Draco negó con la cabeza. —¿A ti?

—No, pero… —Neville hizo una pausa, arrugando el entrecejo—. Quiero decir, sí me lo pareció, pero tal vez sólo fue porque sabía que debía conocerlo. Pero ustedes dos estuvieron observándose el uno al otro como si se reconocieran. Creí que tal vez…

—¡La cerveza está aquí! —gritó Fred, desparramando las pintas encima de la mesa—. Seamus ya trae las que faltan.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo Draco y le dio varios tragos largos a la pinta más cercana—. Realmente necesitaba esto hoy.

—Me sigues debiendo una —dijo Fred, acomodándose en la silla que estaba junto a él—. Todavía creo que debiste haber invitado a Harry a venir con nosotros esta noche.

Draco negó con la cabeza. —Tiene algo que me asusta. No dejaba de mirarme todo el tiempo.

—Eso fue algo mutuo, por lo que yo observé —dijo Seamus, llegando con dos pintas más—. No sabía que había otros Supervivientes por ahí. ¿De donde saldría?

—Del ala de psiquiatría —dijo Neville, y todos se giraron a verlo—. No, en serio. Escuché a Rosemary hablando de eso con el doctor Stevens.

—¿Ha estado en el hospital desde que ocurrió el desastre? —preguntó Draco.

Neville tomó un sorbo de su pinta y asintió. —Aparentemente lo acaban de soltar hace apenas un par de semanas. Estaba completamente loco. Pensaba que recordaba lo que había pasado antes del desastre, pero todo eran puras tonterías. Lo tuvieron que mantener drogado durante meses, y aún así no se callaba. Escuché a Rosemary decir que creían que le podría hacer bien reunirse con los otros Supervivientes por un rato.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un momento, y Draco imaginó que seguramente todos estaban pensando lo mismo... ¿Qué era lo que Harry recordaba?

—Ah, casi lo olvido —dijo Neville, hurgando dentro de la bolsa de piel que siempre cargaba a todos lados—. Miré esto en una tienda y me acordé de ti, Draco. —Le pasó un pequeño paquete lleno de lápices, todos de diferente color.

Coleccionar lápices se había convertido en un tipo de obsesión, y todos lo bromeaban por eso. Había algo en la manera en que se sentían en su mano que conseguía calmarlo cuando estaba enojado. Cuando tenía un lápiz en la mano, las cosas extrañas no ocurrían. No tenía idea de porqué. —Gracias, Neville.

—Qué fácil de complacer eres —dijo Seamus, moviendo la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

Draco sonrió. —Al menos es un pasatiempo económico.

-oOo-

Ya era tarde cuando Draco dejó el pub y caminó de regreso al diminuto apartamento que había alquilado hacía un par de meses. Estaba invadido de cucarachas y de gente indeseable, pero era mejor que la casa de rehabilitación en la que había estado desde que salió del hospital. Tenía su privacidad, y eso significaba mucho para él. Había sido muy incómodo tener que vivir con otros hombres, especialmente porque era el único Superviviente que era gay. Los demás no lo trataban diferente a causa de eso, pero él siempre estaba consciente de que los hacía sentir incómodos.

Se preguntó cómo había sido eso en la escuela. ¿Habría salido del armario, o se ocultaba de todos?. ¿Había tenido algún novio?. ¿Sus padres lo habían aceptado?

Ni siquiera conocía el nombre de sus padres, por supuesto. Los Supervivientes cuyos padres no habían muerto parecían tener documentos, pero el resto de ellos no. Era como si de repente hubieran empezado a existir el día que despertaron en el hospital. Draco conocía su propio nombre solamente porque lo habían encontrado vistiendo una camisa con una pequeña etiqueta bordada que decía: "PROPIEDAD DE DRACO MALFOY". Algunos días se preguntaba si aquella camisa realmente había sido de él después de todo.

Se detuvo ante el pequeño pórtico y se buscó entre los bolsillos la llave de la puerta principal del edificio, mientras estaba al pendiente de los drogadictos que deambulaban el vecindario en busca de víctimas fáciles. Una vez casi le habían robado todo su dinero, pero de alguna manera se había encontrado él mismo al otro lado de la puerta de su edificio, sin tener idea de cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

—Draco.

Draco se espantó y se giró. Era Harry, el del grupo, y parecía haberse materializado de la nada ante él.

—¿Harry, verdad? Hola. —Draco dio un paso hacia atrás, hacia la puerta del edificio, preguntándose si podría abrirla de espaldas en caso de que Harry se pusiera peligroso.

—Perdona si te asusté. He estado esperando desde que terminó la reunión del grupo. Luna me dijo dónde vivías.

—¿Luna sabe dónde vivo?

Harry parpadeó. —Aparentemente. Al menos estaba más que contenta de decírmelo.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro durante un momento.

—¿Y qué era lo que querías? —preguntó Draco—. Es tarde. Tengo que trabajar mañana.

—Quería hablar contigo. ¿Puedo pasar?

Draco no pensaba invitar a un completo extraño a su apartamento, Superviviente o no, pero tenía que admitir que sentía mucha curiosidad. —Hay una cafetería que abre hasta tarde, al otro lado de la esquina.

Emprendieron camino hacia allá en completo silencio, ordenaron café y se sentaron en una mesa del rincón. Harry vació un paquete de azúcar en su café, frunciendo el ceño mientras lo hacía, y no dijo nada por varios minutos. Cuando finalmente levantó la mirada, la expresión en su cara era la misma que había tenido anteriormente en el grupo: intensa y casi hostil.

—¿Vamos a hablar o sólo nos miraremos el uno al otro con enojo? —espetó Draco—. No tengo toda la maldita noche.

La expresión de Harry se suavizó. —Disculpa. Es la costumbre, supongo. Sólo quería saber si tú me recuerdas.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. —Por supuesto que no te recuerdo. Ninguno de nosotros recuerda nada. Es por eso que estamos en esta situación.

—Yo te recuerdo —dijo Harry.

Draco rodó los ojos. —Eso no es cierto. Es imposible.

—Tu nombre es Draco Malfoy. Tus padres eran Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, y eras su único hijo. Vivías en una mansión enorme con sirvientes y retratos de tus antepasados, y eras un auténtico desgraciado. Tu padre era un cabrón, por cierto.

Draco sintió una oleada de molestia. —¿Por qué debería creerte algo de eso? Seguramente lo estás inventando. Además, escuché que estabas loco.

—Eres gay —dijo Harry—. Tu primer beso fue con un chico llamado Blaise Zabini cuando estábamos en quinto año, y él se lo contó a todo el mundo. Lo negaste durante un tiempo, pero era demasiado obvio para los que te conocíamos.

—Todos saben que soy gay. Eso no prueba nada.

—Tienes varias cicatrices en el pecho.

Draco sintió que empalidecía. —¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Yo te las hice. Y casi te maté, por cierto.

—Alguien debió haberte dicho lo de mis cicatrices. —Varios trabajadores del hospital habían visto su pecho desnudo, aunque él había intentado mantenerlo oculto lo más que le fue posible—. Por otro lado, no tiene sentido que tú seas el único que recuerda todo acerca del desastre. ¿Qué te hace diferente a cualquiera de nosotros?

—Que fui yo el que lo causé —dijo Harry, mirando hacia su café—. Fue culpa mía que eso pasara, y fui maldecido para ser el único que recordara lo que sucedió antes, lo que éramos.

—Completamente demente y con complejo de mártir, por si fuera poco. ¿Qué quieres decir con lo que éramos?

Harry levantó la vista otra vez y pareció pensarlo. Draco estaba jodidamente curioso por escuchar lo que supuestamente recordaba, fuera una locura o no. Al menos, tendría una historia que contarles a Fred y Seamus.

—Lo que pasó esta noche en el grupo, con la silla… ¿te sucede muy a menudo?

Draco entrecerró los ojos. —¿A ti te sucede?

—Sí. ¿Quieres ver?

Draco asintió, y Harry echó un vistazo alrededor de la vacía cafetería para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera viendo. Levantó una mano, con la palma hacia arriba, y su taza de café se elevó de la mesa y se depositó suavemente sobre su mano.

Draco parpadeó, seguro de que se había perdido de algo. —¿Qué fue eso, algún tipo de truco de magia?

Harry bufó. —Oh, por amor a Merlín. Escoge otra cosa, y te lo mostraré de nuevo.

Draco señaló la cuchara que estaba junto a su taza de café, y Harry levantó la mano. La cuchara voló hasta él.

Draco frunció el ceño. —Es sólo un truco. No significa nada.

—¿No? —preguntó Harry. Extendió su mano, y donde había estado la cuchara, ahora estaba un lápiz de color verde.

Draco lo tomó y lo giró. Escrito con letra plateada, decía "PROPIEDAD DE DRACO MALFOY". Lo observó fijamente, sin saber qué decir.

—Somos magos, Draco. Tú naciste en una antigua familia de magos, y fuiste a la escuela Hogwarts cuando cumpliste once. Igual que todos nosotros.

Draco negó con la cabeza y dejó el lápiz en la mesa. —Estás loco. No existe tal cosa como la magia o los magos.

—¿Entonces cómo le llamas a esto? —preguntó Harry, apuntando hacia el lápiz. Éste empezó a girar encima de la mesa, lentamente al principio, luego cada vez más rápido hasta que Draco se preocupó de que llamara la atención. De un manazo lo sostuvo contra la mesa, y la sensación de sus dedos aferrándolo mandó una descarga de energía a través de su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo haces eso? —preguntó, dándole vueltas al lápiz sobre su mano.

—Sólo lo hago. Igual que tú.

Draco negó con la cabeza. —Yo no puedo hacerlo. He… nunca he hecho nada más que mover cosas por accidente.

—Cuándo estás furioso o asustado; ¿verdad?

Draco lo observó de nuevo. No podía creer que estuviera sosteniendo esa conversación.

—La taza —dijo Harry—. Imagina la taza en tu mano. Concéntrate.

Draco le dirigió una incrédula mirada, pero Harry sólo estaba esperando. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y levantó la mano, pensando en la taza, imaginándola volando por los aires directo a su palma. En cierto modo eso hubiera sido guay sino fuera una completa tontería. Sus dedos apretaron el lápiz.

Y entonces, estaba cargando la taza, como si momentáneamente hubiese perdido la consciencia, levantado la taza y vuelto en sí. La dejó caer sobre la mesa de la sorpresa.

—Oh, Dios.

—¿Ves? —dijo Harry con un toque de emoción en la voz—. Todavía lo puedes hacer. Todos podemos, si recordamos.

—¡Yo no quiero recordar nada! Magia, locura o lo que sea, mató a mis padres; ¿no? Mató a los padres de todos. Somos los únicos Supervivientes. ¿Qué importa eso ahora?

—Tu padre se revolcaría en su tumba si te escuchara hablar así. Podrá haber sido un cabrón, pero estaba orgulloso de ser un mago. Al igual que tú.

Draco sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo. —Estás chalado, eso es todo. Me voy en este instante. —Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¡Espera! —Harry estaba justo detrás de él, y lo siguió camino abajo por la calle.

—Ya no te escucharé más —exclamó Draco, caminando a grandes pasos por la acera.

—Te conozco, Draco —jadeó Harry mientras corría para alcanzarlo—. Te conozco desde hace diez años. No puedo creer que te conformes con vivir como un muggle común.

—¡_No_ soy un muggle! —gruñó Draco, y entonces se detuvo y se giró hacia Harry—. ¿Qué coño es un muggle?

—Prefieres estar con los Supervivientes; ¿verdad? —dijo Harry, tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo más cerca de él—. No te gusta relacionarte con nadie más que no sea como tú. Preferirías pasarte una tarde completa con Neville Longbottom, que tener una cita candente con el chico lindo de la cafetería donde trabajas.

Draco se lo quitó de encima y dio un paso hacia atrás. —¿Qué coño?. ¿Has estado espiándome?

—Sí —respondió Harry, sonando bastante desesperado—. Durante varios días. Eres el único que yo pensaba que podías recordar.

—Déjame en paz —escupió Draco, empujándolo y buscando torpemente por sus llaves—. Llamaré a la policía.

Se dirigió a la entrada, pero Harry estaba justo detrás de él.

—Por favor, escúchame —pidió Harry, agarrándolo del brazo de nuevo. Draco experimentó una extraña sensación aplastante, y de pronto estaban los dos de pie al otro lado de la puerta, mirándose el uno al otro.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —preguntó Draco con voz temblorosa.

—Yo no lo hice —respondió Harry, suavizando su expresión—. Fuiste tú. —Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Siento haberte asustado. Es que he estado solo en esto por casi un año. Nadie me cree. Nadie más recuerda. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que es eso?

Draco no pudo pensar en nada qué decir para responder eso. Negó con la cabeza.

—Ya me voy. Pasaré mañana por la librería, en caso de que quieras hablar conmigo un poco más. Sólo piénsalo, por favor. —Abrió la puerta que daba a la calle y salió por ella, dejando a Draco solo en la entrada.

-oOo-

_Las prácticas y creencias que han sido denominadas como "brujería" no constituyen una sola religión identificable, gracias a que se encuentran en una amplia variedad de culturas, tanto en el presente como en la historia; sin embargo esas creencias generalmente sí involucran elementos religiosos repartidos entre espíritus o deidades, la vida después de la muerte, magia y rituales. La brujería está generalmente caracterizada por el uso de la magia. En el siglo XX han surgido prácticas modernas que se hacen llamar por sus mismos practicantes como "brujería", y pueden ser ampliamente subsumidas bajo el título del Neopaganismo. No obstante, como las formas de Neopaganismo pueden ser muy diferentes y tener orígenes mucho muy variados, estas representaciones pueden variar considerablemente a pesar de compartir nombre._

Draco frunció el ceño ante la página. Nada de eso tenía sentido, y nada le sonaba remotamente familiar. Todos los libros que había encontrado decían más o menos lo mismo, enfocándose en la historia y en las culturas tradicionales. Ninguno decía si la brujería era real o no.

Adelantó varias páginas.

_Seguramente la característica más obvia de una bruja es la habilidad para conjurar un hechizo, siendo "hechizo" la palabra usada para indicar el significado empleado para lograr una acción mágica. Un hechizo podía consistir en una serie de palabras, una fórmula o un verso, una acción ritual o una combinación de éstos._

Esa mañana había tratado de levitar su taza de café, un tenedor, su tostada y el cepillo de dientes, pero no pudo hacer más que se movieran un poco. No tenía idea porqué había funcionado con la taza de café de la noche anterior, o qué era lo que había hecho diferente. No había dicho un hechizo ni nada. Por supuesto, en ese entonces había estado con Harry… así que tal vez Harry había sido el que lo hizo todo, engañando a Draco para que creyera que él también había podido hacer magia.

Cerró el libro de un golpe y lo regresó al estante. Eso era una locura. Entonces Harry podía mover cosas con la mente. Seguramente esa no era una habilidad tan poco común. Y no lo convertía en un mago, ni en ninguna tontería de esas.

Se embutió las manos en los bolsillos y encontró el lápiz que Harry le había dado la noche anterior. Lo sacó y lo observó durante un momento, y entonces, el lápiz levitó por encima de su mano. Lo miró flotar ahí, y no estaba seguro de qué pensar.

—¿Draco?

Atrapó el lápiz en el aire y se volteó para descubrir a Harry parado detrás de él. Lo miró con enojo para disfrazar su sorpresa. —No te esperaba tan temprano.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —No quiero interrumpirte. Sólo pasé para ver si deseabas seguir hablando conmigo.

Draco había pasado una buena parte de la noche preguntándose qué le diría a Harry si éste realmente se presentaba de nuevo por ahí, tratando de convencerse de que le diría que se fuera a la mierda y olvidara todas esas tonterías. Pero entonces, recordaba la manera en que Harry lo había acercado a él en el calor de la discusión, y eso lo hacía pensar cosas completamente distintas.

Se sonrojó y apartó la vista. —Salgo hasta dentro de un par de horas.

—Puedo esperar.

—No tienes que…

—Draco; ¿te importaría…? —La cabeza de Hermione apareció al otro lado de la esquina, pero se interrumpió cuando vio a Harry—. Ah. Hola.

Harry volteó hacia ella y la expresión de su cara cambió completamente. —Hermione. ¿Cómo estás? —Parecía como si deseara caminar hasta ella y tocarla, pero no se atreviera.

Hermione lucía sorprendida. —Sabes mi nombre.

—Por supuesto que lo sé —respondió Harry, pero pareció contenerse de decir más. Sólo le sonrió.

Ella se giró hacia Draco, arqueando una ceja. —¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?

Draco le dirigió una molesta mirada. —No.

—Sólo estaba tratando de hablar con Draco para invitarlo a almorzar —dijo Harry.

—Ya veo —dijo ella, y le sonrió a Draco—. Hoy está un poco lento, así que; ¿por qué no te tomas temprano tu hora de almuerzo? —Draco le dio una dolorida mirada, pero ella lo ignoró—. Tómate el tiempo que gustes. Te cubriré si regresas tarde.

—No tienes que hacer eso —dijo Draco, pero ella agitó una mano a manera de despedida y se alejó, caminando con lo que definitivamente era un alegre contoneo. Draco meneó la cabeza—. ¿Te das cuenta que ella piensa que esto es una cita?

Harry estaba mirando fijamente el punto donde ella había desaparecido. —Está bien para mí si lo está para ti. Y a todo esto; ¿cómo está ella?

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Bien, supongo. Mejor que la mayoría de nosotros. Tiene novio; ¿sabes? —Observó la cara de Harry en espera de una reacción, pero él sólo sonrió.

—Me da gusto. Se merece ser feliz. Entonces... ¿listo para irnos?

Caminaron por la calle con rumbo a una pequeña cafetería, y no volvieron a decir palabra hasta que estuvieron sentados con sus bebidas frente a ellos.

—¿Ustedes dos eran pareja? —preguntó Draco al fin.

—¿Te refieres a Hermione? —Harry se rió—. No. Ella era como una hermana para mí. Era una amiga grandiosa. —Un velo pareció cubrir su rostro, y se quedó viendo fijamente a la mesa.

—Me imagino que debió haber sido difícil ser el único que recuerda —dijo Draco, aunque continuaba creyendo que lo que Harry "recordaba" eran patrañas. Se quedaron sentados en silencio durante un momento más, y Draco empezó a preguntarse porqué Harry había querido invitarlo a almorzar en primer lugar—. Anoche dijiste que pensabas que yo también podría recordar. ¿Por qué?

—Porque tú estabas ahí cuando ocurrió. Tú y yo fuimos los únicos que sobrevivimos ahí, así que creí… bueno, eso ya no importa.

—¿Quieres dejar de hablar en código?. ¿Ahí _dónde_?. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó?

Harry suspiró. —Es una larga historia, y no estoy seguro de que vayas a entender mucho de ella.

—No soy un completo idiota; ¿sabes?

—No es por eso. Es que no tienes un contexto de lo que sucedió, y no estoy seguro de cómo explicarlo para que no parezca un completo disparate.

Draco se acomodó en su silla. —Haz la prueba.

Y así, Harry empezó a hablar. Le contó a Draco acerca de un mundo en el que ambos habían vivido, uno que era completamente diferente a ese en casi todos los sentidos. Le contó a Draco acerca de la escuela a la que habían ido, de cómo habían tomado clases para conjurar hechizos, para hacer pociones, y para trabajar con plantas y animales exóticos. Habló acerca de un mago malvado que había tratado de controlar aquel mundo, y de la profecía que había afirmado que Harry sería el único que lo derrotaría. Pero había una maldición de la que Harry no tenía conocimiento hasta que fue demasiado tarde, una que borraba las memorias de todos los magos que sobrevivieran la muerte del mago malvado… todos menos el mismo Harry. Y así, ese mundo sería destruido de todas formas, y no había nada que Harry pudiera hacer al respecto.

—Por lo que todo fue mi obra, como verás —dijo, e hizo una pausa mientras el camarero ponía sus emparedados en la mesa—. Y no sé si se pueda hacer algo para revertirlo.

Draco mordió su emparedado, masticó durante un momento y tragó. —Estás consciente de que todo esto suena completamente loco; ¿verdad?

Harry sonrió. —Sí, lo sé.

—Quiero decir, es un engaño terriblemente conveniente. Estás tan estresado por la pérdida de tu memoria que inventaste esta ilusión tan extravagante e increíblemente detallada, en la cual tú eres el héroe de la historia, el bueno que pelea contra el malo. Ah, y la maldición es perfecta, porque explica porqué eres el único que recuerda.

La sonrisa de Harry decayó un poco. —No me crees; ¿verdad?

Draco hizo una pausa para tomar un trago de su bebida. —Me _gustaría _creerlo, ciertamente. Suena mucho mejor que la versión oficial, donde dicen que hubo una explosión de gas en nuestra escuela de internado durante un fin de semana familiar, y donde la mayoría de los alumnos y padres de familia murieron.

—¿Y tú crees que eso fue lo que realmente pasó?

—Por supuesto. Hubo testigos que nos encontraron tirados e inconscientes, y que vieron la escuela reducida a escombros.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. —¿Y por qué ninguno de los Supervivientes tiene quemaduras debido a la explosión? Todos están perfectamente bien, excepto porque de repente sufrieron un caso masivo de amnesia.

—Supongo que todos los que sufrieron quemaduras, murieron.

—Eso no tiene sentido. Debió haber habido un número de personas que sobrevivieran aún con heridas. ¿Y por qué tus padres murieron y tú no? Si era un fin de semana familiar; ¿no habrías estado con ellos?

Draco frunció el ceño. —¿Rosemary te instó a que hicieras esto? Ella siempre está tratando de hacerme hablar de todas estas cosas.

—No seas ridículo. —Harry empezó a cortar su emparedado en pequeñas piezas—. La única razón por la que me dejaron salir del hospital fue porque _dejé _de intentar hablarles acerca de esto. ¿Por qué me querrían diciéndoles esto a los demás Supervivientes?

Draco picó su comida durante un momento, su apetito había desaparecido desde hacía rato. Había algunos huecos en la explicación oficial del desastre que siempre le habían molestado, pero nunca había pensado mucho sobre eso. Hacía tiempo que había decidido que el pasado no importaba, que conocer la historia completa no cambiaba nada. Suspiró. —De acuerdo, está bien. Dices que yo estaba ahí cuando pasó. ¿Estaba ayudándote?

—No. No me estabas ayudando.

—¿Éramos amigos?

Harry lo miró a los ojos. —No.

—¿Nos conocíamos al menos?

—Sí. Lo que pasó fue que… nunca nos llevamos bien y… —Harry apretó los labios—. No estábamos peleando en el mismo bando.

Draco sintió un extraño retortijón en el estómago. —¿Estás diciendo que yo trabajaba para el malo? —Harry asintió—. No puedes esperar que yo me crea eso.

—Te dije que sería difícil de explicar…

—No, lo que me acabas de contar es la increíble historia de cómo tú desencadenaste el desastre al tratar de salvar el mundo, y luego me sueltas el hecho de que yo fui una de las personas de las que tú estabas tratando de salvarlo. ¿Qué esperas que haga?

—Que me ayudes a arreglarlo —respondió Harry con tono suplicante.

Draco empujó su plato y se paró. —¡Es completamente ridículo! No voy a perder más tiempo escuchando estas estupideces. —Arrojó algunas libras sobre la mesa y salió de ahí, empujando la puerta de la cafetería tan fuerte que las bisagras chillaron.

Miró por encima de su hombro varias veces en su camino de regreso a la librería, pero Harry no estaba siguiéndolo.

-oOo-

—Draco¿qué estás mirando?

Draco ignoró a Rosemary y continuó observando hacia afuera de la ventana, al vagabundo que aparentemente había decidido hacer del pórtico su hogar. Su desgreñado cabello era de color claro y lo traía completamente enmarañado. Draco se preguntó porqué simplemente no se lo cortaba y ya. Cuando él había despertado en el hospital tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros, y lo primero que había hecho al salir de ahí fue cortárselo.

—¿Vas a hablarme de algo hoy?

Draco negó con la cabeza. No había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que había llegado, y no tenía nada que decirle a Rosemary ni a nadie más. Lo que fuera que hubiese sucedido en el pasado no importaba ya. De todas maneras, lo más seguro era que no valía la pena recordarlo.

—Hermione me dijo que habías pasado un poco de tiempo con Harry. Ella cree que ustedes dos están saliendo. ¿Es verdad?

Draco frunció el ceño y miró a través de la ventana otra vez. Tenía varios días sin ver a Harry, y no le importaba. Harry sufría de delirios, y no era bueno para Draco pasar su tiempo con alguien así. Aun si era extremadamente atractivo.

Rosemary esperó varios minutos, y entonces suspiró. —Si no vas a cooperar, estas citas no tienen sentido. No tienes que venir si no quieres hacerlo.

Draco soltó un bufido. Odiaba ese "programa de tratamiento" en que lo habían alistado, pero no podía dejarlo por diversas razones. Por mucho que quisiera dejar el pasado atrás y seguir adelante con su vida, no parecía poder conectarse con ella.

—Entonces supongo que es todo por hoy —dijo Rosemary. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta—. Espero verte en el grupo de mañana en la noche.

Draco se quedó parado y mirando por la ventana un par de minutos más, observando al vagabundo de afuera. No tenía nada mejor qué hacer.

-oOo-

Harry se presentó en el grupo, pero cuidadosamente evitó el contacto visual con todos, Draco incluido. No habló, ni tampoco respondió cuando Rosemary se dirigió directamente hacia él. Draco lo observó todo el tiempo, inseguro de qué pensar. Harry probablemente estaba loco, pero no parecía ser peligroso. Tal vez hasta hubiera algo de verdad en lo que decía recordar.

Draco había pasado un montón de tiempo pensando en el hecho de que Harry recordara que ellos habían sido enemigos en la escuela. Creía que eso debía significar algo, como también tenía que significar el hecho de que Harry lo hubiese buscado a él. No parecía haberse acercado a nadie más. Quizá era la manera de Harry de tratar de hacer las paces por no haberse llevado bien con él en el pasado. Era la única cosa que tenía sentido.

Y así, Draco obtuvo el valor para invitar a Harry a tomarse un trago con él y los demás después de la reunión. No estaba seguro de que Harry fuera a aceptar venir, pero sí lo hizo.

Harry guardó silencio mientras todos hablaban acerca de cómo habían sido sus días durante la semana anterior, de lo mucho que despreciaban las reuniones (excepto Neville, ya que para él éstas siempre parecían ser todo un acontecimiento), y de quién creían ellos que ganaría el partido de críquet del sábado.

—Creo que yo no fui fanático de los deportes —dijo Fred a la mitad de su tercera pinta—. Me lleva siglos entender qué es lo que está pasando.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Seamus—. Yo podría jurar que recuerdo haberlo visto antes. Y mi abuelo dice que me encantaba cuando era niño.

—Yo todavía sigo sin entenderlo —dijo Neville con un suspiro—. Y lo he intentado.

—¿Qué, cuando no estás en la luna por Luna? —dijo Fred, dándole un codazo—. ¿Cuándo vas a pedirle que salga contigo?

—Está media loca —añadió Seamus con un resoplido—. Seguramente dirá que sí.

Neville negó con la cabeza, tenía las mejillas encendidas.

—Deberías hacerlo; ¿sabes? —dijo Harry—. Tú salías con ella antes de… el desastre.

Todos se voltearon a verlo.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó Neville. Sus mejillas sonrosadas habían empalidecido considerablemente.

—Sí. —Había resignación en la voz de Harry, como si deseara no haber dicho nada pero al mismo tiempo supiera que ya no podía contenerse—. Durante un par de años, en realidad. Hasta apostaría que el bebé es tuyo. —Le tomó varios tragos largos a su pinta, como si no se hubiera percatado del impacto de lo que acababa de revelar.

Neville estaba mirando inexpresivamente a la nada, y nadie supo qué decir. Él había estado miserablemente enamorado de Luna durante más tiempo del que podía recordar, a pesar de que ella apenas parecía reconocer la realidad. Era casi una crueldad sugerir que podía haber habido algo entre ellos.

—Está loco, Neville —dijo Draco al fin—. No creas una palabra de lo que dice.

Harry observaba fijamente sus manos y no dijo nada.

Neville levantó la mirada. —Pero... ¿y si fuera verdad? Explicaría lo que siento por ella; ¿o no? Luna está completamente fuera de este mundo y ni aún así puedo evitarlo. —Todos se quedaron en silencio durante varios segundos, y entonces Neville apuró su pinta y se levantó—. Me voy a hacerlo. Necesito encontrarla antes de que mi valentía líquida se evapore.

Lo observaron irse, y luego todos se voltearon hacia Harry.

—¿Entonces tú realmente recuerdas? —preguntó Seamus.

Harry se encogió de hombros, todavía sin levantar la mirada. —Algunas cosas. A veces no estoy seguro de qué es verdad y que no.

—¿Te acuerdas de mí? —La expresión de Fred era la más seria que Draco podía recordar haberle visto nunca.

Harry lo miró y su rostro se suavizó. —Sí, claro. De ti y de todos tus hermanos y de tu hermana y de tus padres. Tu familia fue muy buena conmigo.

—¿Tenía… tenía una hermana?. ¿Y más hermanos aparte de Percy?

Harry sonrió. —Sí. Así es.

Y entonces Seamus y Fred empezaron a bombardear a Harry con preguntas, tan rápidamente que apenas tenía tiempo de contestarlas todas. No habló sobre magia, ni magos ni nada más allá de lo ordinario… sólo cosas que tenían sentido, cosas que realmente parecían poder haber sido reales. Draco se sorprendió deseando preguntar también, pero no lo hizo. Sólo escuchó, y observó.

La cara de Harry resplandecía mientras hablaba, y estaba sonriendo mientras describía al hermano gemelo de Fred y todas las travesuras en las que se habían visto inmiscuidos, a la comida preparada por su mamá, a la colección de chatarra que su papá poseía, y a un hermano llamado Ron que había sido el mejor amigo de Harry. Le contó a Seamus cómo habían vivido en el mismo dormitorio durante sus años de escuela, junto con Neville, Ron y un chico llamado Dean Thomas que había sido el mejor amigo de Seamus. Comenzó a relatar historias acerca de sus días de escuela y de cómo los fines de semana jugaban un deporte que era algo parecido al fútbol. Fred y Seamus se empaparon de todo eso con los ojos enormemente abiertos y grandes sonrisas, luciendo como si creyeran cada palabra.

Y entonces, Draco se percató de que nadie lo mencionaba a _él. _Harry había hablado sobre los grandes amigos que habían sido todos ellos y de las fechorías que habían hecho juntos, pero estaba claro que Draco no había sido parte de eso. Había pasado los últimos meses construyendo fantasías en su mente de cómo habría sido su vida y quienes habrían sido sus amigos, pero de acuerdo con Harry, no había sido de esa manera en absoluto. Y quizá no fue así. Por lo que Draco pudo averiguar, él había sido algún tipo de patético solitario, que pasaba su tiempo libre garabateando los márgenes de sus cuadernos y deseando tener amigos.

Comenzó a enfurruñarse, pero nadie pareció darse cuenta. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados rememorando sobre cosas que ni siquiera recordaban.

—Se está haciendo tarde —espetó por fin, y todos se giraron a verlo, sorprendidos—. Tengo que levantarme temprano. Los veré la próxima semana.

Todos se despidieron de él y emprendió su camino a casa, refunfuñando durante todo el trayecto. Antes ya se había sentido solo, pero nunca de esa manera… como un paria dentro de la única familia que había conocido. Si no podía tener a este grupo, entonces no le quedaba nada. No tenía ninguna razón para quedarse ahí. ¿Pero a dónde más podría ir?

Abrió el cerrojo de la puerta del edificio y caminó hacia la oscura entrada, estremeciéndose. Estaba a medio camino rumbo las escaleras cuando notó que alguien estaba parado y apoyado contra la pared.

—Harry —dijo, sintiendo pánico y alivio al mismo tiempo—. ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

—¿Cómo crees tú?

Draco entrecerró los ojos. Estaba empezando a cansarse de todas esas tonterías acerca de la magia, y anhelaba olvidarlo lo más pronto posible. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Harry se incorporó y caminó hacia él. —Quería hablar contigo de nuevo, pero te fuiste.

—Eso sí es interesante, porque allá estabas haciendo un magnífico trabajo ignorándome.

—¿Qué se suponía que debía decir?. ¿Que tú y yo nos liábamos a puñetazos en la escuela?. ¿Que nos odiábamos tanto que no podíamos permanecer en el mismo lugar sin hechizarnos el uno al otro?. ¿Que tú ayudaste al mago que precisamente nos quería matar a todos?

—Sí, todo eso —exclamó Draco—. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? Así ellos se habrían dado cuenta que en realidad estás más loco que una cabra, en vez de tragarse cada una de tus putas palabras.

—Siento mucho si he destrozado tus ilusiones acerca de tu pasado, pero eso es lo que sucedió. Si vas a ayudarme a arreglarlo, necesitarás saberlo todo.

Draco se cruzó de brazos. —Aún si yo te creyera; ¿por qué debería de ayudarte?. ¿Por qué no se lo pides a los otros, a uno de tus _amigos_?

—Porque ellos no… mira; ¿qué tienes que perder? Si estoy equivocado, no habrá ningún daño. Tú sólo tendrías una aventura con un loco. Pero si tengo razón…

—¿Seré otra vez el compinche de un mago malo y destruye-mundos? No, gracias.

—Tú no eras su compinche. Eras solamente uno de tantos que creían que él estaba haciendo lo correcto. Y creo que también lo hiciste por fastidiarme, aunque sea un poco.

—Mi pequeño universo de maldad giraba alrededor tuyo; ¿no?

Harry suspiró. —No lo sé, para ser honestos. Pero gastabas muchísimas energías tratando de llamar mi atención. Yo siempre creí… —Bajó la voz hasta enmudecer.

—¿Creíste qué? —preguntó Draco, y entonces lo vio claro—. Ah. Ya veo. Y tú… ¿también querías llamar mi atención?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —A veces. Cuando no estaba tratando de convencerme a mí mismo que era heterosexual.

—¿Y ahora?

—No quería que pensaras que estoy aquí solamente para meterme dentro de tus pantalones. Porque no se trata de eso.

Draco sintió un jalón en el estómago, algo que no había sentido en un largo tiempo. —Supongo que pudiste haberme dicho que éramos pareja en la escuela si eso fuera todo lo que estabas queriendo obtener.

—¿Y que un día tú te enteraras de que todo era mentira y me odiaras todavía más?

—Oh, por… yo no te odio. —Draco se acercó un paso hacia él y lo miró directamente a los ojos—. Realmente sí crees todo esto; ¿verdad?

—Sí. —La voz de Harry había disminuido hasta convertirse en un susurro—. Me gustaría tener la oportunidad de convencerte.

Draco se acercó dos pasos más, y ambos quedaron frente a frente. —¿Convencerme de que te deje meterte en mis pantalones? —Harry se sonrojó y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír con suficiencia—. No tendrás que trabajar muy duro para convencerme, te lo puedo asegurar.

—¿A pesar que crees que estoy loco?

—Los locos también pueden follar; ¿o no?

—Supongo que sí.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro bajo la tenue luz, y Draco tuvo que morderse las ganas de besarlo. —¿Puedes darme una mínima prueba de todo esto?. ¿Algo aparte de tus extravagantes historias, que me ayude a creer que pudo ser verdad?

—¿La magia no es prueba suficiente?

—Necesito algo más tangible.

Harry asintió. —Hay un lugar al que puedo llevarte. No estoy seguro de que vaya a convencerte, pero vale la pena el intento.

—¿Cuándo podemos ir?

—Ahora —dijo Harry, y le ofreció el brazo. Cuando Draco lo miró inexpresivamente, Harry sonrió—. Toma mi brazo y agárralo fuerte. Confía en mí.

—Ese es el problema; ¿no? —masculló Draco, pero cogió a Harry del brazo. Un momento después sintió una rara sensación, como si estuviera siendo exprimido por algo, pero no incómodamente. De hecho, resultó extrañamente familiar, como algo en lo que hubiera soñado alguna vez.

Y entonces estaban de pie dentro de lo que parecía ser un pub vacío. La barra y las mesas estaban cubiertas de una capa de polvo, lo suficientemente gruesa como para ocultar su acabado; y había botellas de cerveza mohosas a medio tomar, como si los clientes se hubieran levantado y salido de ahí una vez para nunca regresar. Todavía había farolas colgadas en las paredes cuyas flamas continuaba iluminando tenuemente. Draco se preguntó porqué la persona que las había llenado no se molestaba en limpiar un poco el lugar.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó, moviéndose para asomarse por una de las sucias ventanas. La oscura calle de afuera estaba mojada, y había gente caminando por ahí. Nadie le echaba más que una rápida mirada a la ventana del pub.

—En Londres.

—¡Londres!. ¡Está a cientos de kilómetros!

—Probablemente más.

Draco se volteó para encararlo. —¿Me has teletrasportado tan lejos para mostrarme un viejo y abandonado pub?

—No exactamente. —Harry hizo señas hacia la parte trasera del pub. Caminaron a través de un corredor abovedado, por una escalera y hacia afuera de un pequeño patio. La pared de ladrillo del fondo tenía un enorme hoyo en ella que había sido hecho a la fuerza, y más allá se podía mirar otra calle.

Traspasaron por el agujero hacia lo que parecía ser un pueblo fantasma. La serpenteante callejuela estaba flanqueada por tiendas, pero todas estaban vacías. No había nadie en la calle, no había nadie en ningún lado. Era como si todos simplemente se hubieran olvidado que existía ese lugar, todos al mismo tiempo. Draco pasó saliva.

—Se llama Callejón Diagon —dijo Harry, apuntando con una mano hacia la calle adoquinada—. Era el centro comercial de nuestro mundo, donde las brujas y magos venían a realizar sus compras, a veces desde cientos de kilómetros de distancia.

Era distinto a todo lo que Draco hubiese visto antes, y al mismo tiempo… Quizá había soñado al respecto. —¿Y ahora?

Harry suspiró. —Ahora está abandonado. Hay docenas de lugares como este alrededor de Bretaña, todos de ellos desiertos. Todos han olvidado.

—¿Todos?. ¿Hay más Supervivientes?

Harry asintió. —No todos estábamos en Hogwarts ese día. Pero todos, en el mismo momento, brujas y magos por doquier, simplemente… olvidaron.

—¿Qué les sucedió?

—No lo sé. Algunos podrían estar en hospitales, otros podrían estar vagando por las calles. He encontrado noticias que informaron de un incremento en casos de amnesia hace ocho meses, por todo el país.

Draco pensó en el vagabundo que veía por la ventana de Rosemary. —¿Cuántos Supervivientes hay ahí afuera?

—Miles —respondió Harry—. Muchos más de los que sería capaz de encontrar.

Continuaron caminando calle abajo, deteniéndose afuera de cada tienda. Harry le explicaba lo que uno podía haber comprado ahí mientras Draco presionaba la nariz contra la ventana intentando mirarlo todo. Había librerías, tiendas que ofrecían la ropa más extraña que nunca había visto, tiendas llenas de jaulas para animales, y tiendas con sustancias identificables exhibidas en las ventanas. Había una tienda dedicada completamente a las escobas, y Draco se dio cuenta que le costaba dejar de admirarlas.

—Extraño volar —dijo Harry, mirando la exposición con gran nostalgia.

—¿Qué, en una de ésas? —preguntó Draco, incrédulo.

Harry se rió. —A ti también te encantaba. Eras jodidamente competitivo.

Continuaron caminando, y entonces Harry se detuvo enfrente de una tienda que lucía un poco siniestra. El desgastado letrero encima de la puerta proclamaba _Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a. C._

—Vamos a esa —dijo Harry, y le dio vuelta al picaporte. La puerta se abrió con un crujido, y entraron a una tienda que parecía estar llena de estantes repletos de cajas que llegaban hasta el techo.

Harry condujo a Draco directamente a los estantes y sacó una caja de ellos. Se la pasó a Draco con una sonrisa. —Adelante.

—No va a morderme; ¿verdad? —preguntó Draco, levantando la tapa con cuidado. Adentro, había un palito de madera aproximadamente de unos treinta centímetros de largo, suavemente pulido.

—Es una varita —susurró Harry, mirando por encima del hombro de Draco—. Todos teníamos una. No sé de qué estaba hecha la tuya, pero apostaría que podemos encontrar una buena sustituta.

Draco metió la mano dentro de la caja y sacó la varita. Se sentía bien entre sus dedos, lisa y sólida. —Esta no —dijo, volviendo a ponerla en su lugar—. No me gusta el color.

Harry bufó, pero sacó otra caja. —Prueba esta, entonces.

Abrieron tantas cajas que Draco perdió la cuenta, pero a Harry no parecía importarle. Draco no sabía porqué estaba siendo tan quisquilloso… después de todo, sólo eran pulidos pedazos de madera. Pero cada vez que cogía una varita, tenía el extraño sentimiento de que esa no era la correcta.

Después de lo que podía haber sido una hora, abrió una caja y sonrió. La varita dentro lo atrajo enseguida, y se deslizó dentro de su mano como si estuviera hecha a su medida. La levantó y agitó en el aire, y una lluvia de chispas verdes eructaron de la punta rociando el piso a su alrededor.

—Muy bien —dijo Harry, luciendo muy aliviado—. Esa es.

Draco no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. —¿Cómo se usan?

—Yo confiaba en que pudieras recordar algo —dijo Harry.

Draco desvió su mirada lejos de la varita. —Voy a tener que empezar desde el principio; ¿cierto?. ¿Aprender todo de nuevo?

Harry sonrió. —Entonces ya me crees; ¿verdad?

Draco no estaba seguro cuándo había pasado con exactitud, pero sí. De alguna manera, todo parecía cobrar sentido ahora. O quizá finalmente había conseguido volverse loco. En cualquier caso, se dio cuenta que no le importaba. —Tan segurísimo que ha sacudido mi realidad actual, así que... ¿por qué no?

—Efectivamente. ¿Qué más te gustaría ver, entonces?

—¿No necesitamos encontrar una varita para ti?

Harry metió la mano bajo su camisa y sacó otra varita. —Vine aquí en cuanto me liberaron del hospital. Había comenzado a preguntarme si realmente estaba loco, pero entonces llegué aquí y lo encontré todo abandonado. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que yo era el único que había quedado. Pero conseguí otra varita, y podía continuar haciendo magia, así que me aferré a la esperanza de que podría encontrar a varios más para mostrarles todo esto. Para ayudarles a aprender todo de nuevo.

Draco observó de nuevo su varita, abrumado. Había un mundo entero del que Draco había sido parte una vez, donde él había crecido, y ahora había desaparecido. Todo lo que quedaba eran tiendas vacías, mostradores empolvados y deteriorados, todo había estado lleno de personas hacía menos de un año. Y Harry era el único que recordaba como había sido todo.

—Gracias por mostrármelo.

Harry sonrió. —Limpiaré un poco. —Agitó su varita y todas las varitas que Draco había descartado se guardaron en sus cajas, y cada caja voló de regreso a su posición anterior en los estantes.

—Sorprendente —dijo Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Pero por alguna razón… no.

Harry se rió. —Así que ahora necesitaré un poco más para impresionarte; ¿no?

—Bueno, todo lo que yo puedo hacer es encender una patética lucecita —dijo Draco, agitando su varita de nuevo para producir las chispas.

—Es un buen comienzo —dijo Harry, e hizo también algunas chispas con la suya, rojas y doradas. Empezaron a lanzarse chispas el uno al otro durante varios minutos, y Draco se descubrió sonriendo de una manera en la que no había sonreído por meses. Bañaba a Harry con chispas y Harry le devolvía el ataque, hasta que colapsaron encima del mostrador muertos de la risa.

Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, ninguno parecía muy seguro de qué decir. Harry levantó su mano para quitarse el desordenado cabello de los ojos, y Draco vislumbró lo que parecía ser una cicatriz en su frente, una que no había notado antes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry cuando Draco se incorporó del mostrador y se paró ante él, moviéndole el cabello para echar otro vistazo—. Ah, mi cicatriz… ¿la recuerdas?

—No lo sé —respondió Draco. Y no lo sabía, pero algo revoloteó en su mente, casi como un sueño. Soltó el cabello de Harry y estaba a punto de dar un paso atrás, cuando Harry lo tomó de la mano. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y su mirada era intensa, y Draco se congeló.

¿Era una idea estúpida? Seguramente… pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había sido tocado por nadie que no fuera un médico. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía si había tenido sexo antes. Debía haberlo hecho… tenía al menos veinte años, de acuerdo con los médicos. Pero quizá no recordaría qué hacer, y Harry creería que era un completo idiota. Y claro, ahora iba a trabajar de manera muy cercana a Harry, y eso complicaría las cosas significativamente. Después de todo lo que había pasado, y de todo lo que había descubierto esa semana; ¿no sería eso un error?

¿Por qué coño estaba tan nervioso? Nunca había sido tan crítico con él mismo como ahora.

—Prácticamente puedo ver tu cerebro trabajando —susurró Harry, y lo jaló para acercarlo—. ¿Estás preocupado por…?

Y entonces Draco se decidió: se inclinó sobre Harry para besarlo, interrumpiéndolo. Harry hizo un sonido de sorpresa, y Draco estuvo impresionado de descubrir que estaba temblando. Pero sus labios estaban suaves y se abrieron bajo los de Draco sin oponer resistencia.

Definitivamente, eso era familiar… tenía que haber besado mucho en el pasado, porque parecía ser muy bueno haciéndolo. Harry no era tan bueno besando, pero aparentemente estaba feliz de dejar que Draco se hiciera cargo, lo que a Draco le gustó. Hizo algo con su lengua que ni siquiera había sabido que sabía hacer, y Harry dejó escapar un sonidito de placer que fue como una reacción en cadena que atravesó el interior de Draco.

_Oh, sí_. ¿Por qué había estado preocupado?

Acercó a Harry hacia él, con una mano alrededor de su nuca, y sintió las manos de Harry tocándolo en los costados, torpemente, como si no estuviera muy seguro de qué hacer con ellas.

—¿Está bien? —susurró Draco justo encima de sus labios.

Harry tenía los ojos cerrados, y continuaba temblando. —Sí. Quiero decir… si está bien para ti.

Draco presionó su creciente erección contra la cadera de Harry y trazó la curva de su labio inferior con la lengua. —¿Qué piensas tú?

—De acuerdo —dijo Harry, tragando saliva—. Bien.

Draco lo besó de nuevo y lo oprimió contra el mostrador. Sus manos se abrieron camino bajo la camisa de Harry para poder tocar su tibia piel, y Harry brincó.

—Tienes las manos frías.

Draco colocó sus palmas abiertas sobre el pecho de Harry y sonrió travieso. —Oh. Lo siento.

Harry se rió, trató de zafarse y terminó sentándose encima del empolvado mostrador, exactamente donde Draco lo quería. Cerró los ojos cuando Draco le levantó la camisa y comenzó a plantarle besos a lo largo de su estómago, tomando a Draco del cabello cuando su boca se movió más abajo.

Diez minutos antes de eso, Draco no hubiera podido decir si alguna vez había hecho una mamada o no, pero ahora estaba seguro que era jodidamente brillante haciéndolo. Consiguió desabrochar los vaqueros de Harry con una sola mano y bajarlos lo suficiente como para liberar su erección. La sola vista le provocó que la boca se le hiciera agua.

Oh, sí… eso era algo que tenía que haberle encantado hacer en el pasado. Un momento después ya tenía la erección de Harry en la boca, tan rápido que pareció tomar a Harry por sorpresa. Harry jadeó y su miembro se puso aún más duro, situación que mandó un pequeño hormigueo a los testículos de Draco.

Era como si tuviera algún extraño instinto que le dijera cómo chupar pollas, como si supiera exactamente qué hacer y cuándo hacerlo. Harry estaba casi acostado sobre el mostrador, justo en la orilla, jadeando cada vez que la lengua de Draco lo acariciaba, tenía las rodillas abiertas y su desnudo trasero ensuciándose con el polvo del mostrador. Draco chupó su erección lo más lejos que pudo llegar, y aún más de lo que alguna vez creyera posible, y Harry aulló y arqueó las caderas hacia arriba, corriéndose.

Durante un mísero segundo Draco creyó que se ahogaría… pero logró tragar sin ni siquiera pensarlo, chupando fuertemente la punta de esa polla mientras Harry terminaba de eyacular. Había tragado aún antes de se enterara de qué era lo que había pasado. Maldición… era _bueno_ haciendo eso.

—Joder —jadeó Harry mientras Draco se ponía de pie y limpiaba su boca.

Draco sonrió. —¿Eso quieres hacer?

Las mejillas de Harry se sonrosaron aún más. —Yo… eh…

—Estaba bromeando —dijo Draco, aunque no era cierto. Era claro que tenía que darle más tiempo a Harry para pensar en hacer aquello.

Harry se bajó del mostrador y abrochó sus pantalones, y sin decir una sola palabra, acercó a Draco y acunó su erección por encima de su ropa.

—Sí, eso bastará —dijo Draco, alzando el tono de su voz casi cómicamente—. Oh, Dios.

La mano de Harry consiguió entrar en sus pantalones y lo acarició fuerte y rápido, y fue tan intenso que Draco apenas podía estar de pie. Harry lo besó, y en menos de un minuto Draco se estaba corriendo, gimiendo dentro de la boca de Harry y colapsando contra él.

Por lo que tendría que trabajar en su resistencia. Claro, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido sexo con alguien más que no fuera él mismo.

Harry sacó su pegajosa mano, y entonces cogió su varita y la agitó. Draco sintió un extraño cosquilleo en sus partes bajas, y alarmado, puso las manos encima de su miembro.

—Disculpa —dijo Harry, levantando las manos—. Es un hechizo de limpieza. Debí haberte avisado. Es curioso… por un momento olvidé que no lo recordabas.

—Claro —dijo Draco, sin muchas ganas de irse todavía—. Espera; ¿cómo que no lo recordaba?. ¿Tú y yo habíamos hecho esto antes?

Harry lo miró fijamente durante un momento, y luego asintió. —Una vez. Pero creo que en ese tiempo los dos pensamos que había sido un error. Nunca hablamos al respecto, pero… —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—¿Qué podía decir? Fue cosa de una sola noche, ocurrida hace un par de años ya.

Draco sonrió presuntuoso. —¿Así que fue por eso que te acercaste primero a mí, no?

—No —replicó Harry, pero tenía las mejillas encendidas—. Bueno, quizá tuvo algo que ver. Quiero decir, si tú no podías recordar lo mucho que me odiabas, pensé que tal vez… podría gustarte.

La sonrisa presuntuosa de Draco se suavizó. —Sí me gustas. Aún cuando creía que estabas loco, pensaba que eras sexy.

—Je. Gracias.

Se quedaron de pie por un momento, sintiéndose incómodos y sin hablar.

—¿Y qué sucederá ahora? —preguntó Draco al fin.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, si quieres venir a mi casa, no está lejos de aquí.

—No, me refiero a esto. —Draco levantó su nueva varita mágica y la agitó en dirección de una larguirucha silla parada en la esquina, la cual brincó medio metro por los aires. Aterrizó haciendo un fuerte sonido y una de sus patas de madera se quebró—. Mierda.

—Enseñarte algunos hechizos básicos, supongo —dijo Harry, observando la silla un tanto precavidamente—. Solíamos comprar todos nuestros libros escolares en una librería que está en esta misma calle. Me imagino que puedes comenzar con hechizos de primer grado, y partiremos de ahí. Encantamientos, pociones, transformaciones, hechizos de defensa… podemos omitir las otras cosas. No eran muy útiles de todas formas.

—De primer grado —repitió Draco. Empezaría desde cero, reaprendiendo cosas que probablemente había asimilado de pequeño, los hechizos más básicos. Cosas que le había llevado años dominar, la suma total de los conocimientos de la mayor parte de su vida.

La enormidad de eso lo golpeó en el estómago, y sintió que las rodillas le temblaban. Dejó caer su varita y se desplomó sobre el suelo, parpadeando para evitar dejar salir ardientes lágrimas que habían venido de la nada.

Había tenido una vida. Había tenido padres que lo amaban, y había sabido cosas, y probablemente había sido feliz, algo que no había sido desde que despertó en el hospital hacía ocho meses, incapaz de recordar ni su propio nombre.

Y él había ayudado al hombre que le hizo eso. _Voluntariamente _había colaborado a arruinar su propia vida, y las vidas de todos los Supervivientes. Se conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que generalmente era un tío egoísta… ¿así que por qué había estado de acuerdo con eso?. ¿Por qué no se había salido de eso?

—Te ayudaré —dijo Harry, su voz no era más alta que un susurro.

—¿Por qué? —respondió Draco, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos—. No me lo merezco.

—Claro que sí. Todos lo merecemos.

La mano de Harry apareció frente su cara, extendida hacia él. Draco la miró durante un momento antes de tomarla, permitiendo que Harry le ayudara a levantarse.

—Comenzaremos mañana, a la hora que salgas de trabajar.

Draco lo miró. —¿Podemos comenzar hoy mismo?

—¿Hoy?

—Creo que no quiero quedarme solo ya tan pronto. Si no te molesta a ti.

Harry le sonrió y apretó su mano. —Ven conmigo.

-oOo-

Draco se estiró y se rodó, y sólo abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que la cama estaba vacía. Haciendo bizcos, logró abrir los ojos y echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación. —¿Harry?

—Estoy haciendo el desayuno —fue la respuesta.

Draco se levantó y se rascó el estómago desnudo, alcanzando entonces su varita que descansaba sobre la mesita junto a la cama. Un par de rápidos _accios_ después, y sus calzoncillos y su camiseta estaban en sus manos. Se vistió.

Caminó a tropezones hasta la cocina y encontró a Harry sentado en el sofá con sus pies arriba de una mesita, leyendo el _Times_. —Nunca pensé que lo diría, pero realmente extraño a _El Profeta_ —dijo, negando con la cabeza.

El concepto de un periódico mágico todavía continuaba siendo un poco extraño para Draco, aunque habían encontrado un arruinado ejemplar en un cubo de basura la semana anterior. Draco no lo había soltado hasta después de seis horas, y había leído cada una de las palabras impresas en él. —Pensé que estabas haciendo el desayuno.

Sin levantar los ojos del periódico, Harry apuntó su varita por encima de su hombro y rebanadas de pan botaron de la tostadora, volando hasta un plato vacío que esperaba por ellas en la mesa. Una tetera comenzó a hervir, y mantequilla y mermelada salieron traqueteando del refrigerador para aterrizar con un patinazo junto a las tostadas.

Draco sonrió. —Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso.

—Lo haré —dijo Harry, doblando el periódico y dejándolo a un lado—. Haz hecho un progreso enorme en tan solo dos semanas. Mucho mejor de lo que me había esperado.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que siempre me subestimaste.

—Nunca lo hice; ¿sabes?

Se sentaron a la mesa a desayunar, y Draco deseó no tener que ir a la librería esa mañana. Pero habían acordado que la manera más sencilla de introducir a los otros era manteniendo la fachada por el momento, y por eso continuaban yendo a sus poco importantes trabajos y a la terapia de grupo; y mientras tanto, se habían apoderado del apartamento que estaba en el segundo piso de una tienda llamada Sortilegios Weasley y que Harry dijo había pertenecido a Fred y a su hermano. Pasaban sus tardes estudiando magia y explorando el Callejón Diagon, y Draco se había empapado de todo lo más que podía, lo más rápido que lograba hacerlo.

Pero por alguna razón, no era suficiente.

—Creo que ya deberíamos acercarnos a Hermione —dijo Draco con la boca llena de tostada—. Es una chica escéptica, pero también es muy inteligente. Aprendería rápido, y pronto sería capaz de ayudarnos a enseñarles a los demás cuando los traigamos aquí.

—¿Estás criticando mis métodos de enseñanza?

—Oh, por favor. Necesitamos empezar a encontrar a todos esos Supervivientes que andan vagando por ahí y haciendo Merlín sabe qué, y…

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo Harry con una sonrisa—. De todas maneras, sería bueno tener alguien más con quien charlar aparte de ti.

—Bueno, _charlar _no es lo que mejor hacemos tú y yo; ¿no?

Harry agitó su varita y una pieza de tostada se lanzó hacia la cabeza de Draco.

—¡Eso no es justo! —exclamó, levantando las manos para interceptarla—. Yo todavía no puedo hacer eso.

—Te motivará a aprender; ¿no?

—Realmente eres un profesor de mierda. Vamos, déjame hablar con Hermione hoy. Le diré que los invitamos a ella y a Percy a cenar, y tú los podrás parecer hasta aquí.

—Aparecer.

—Lo que sea.

Harry respiró profundamente, y luego exhaló antes de levantar la vista. —¿Estás seguro de que te sientes listo para traer a los otros aquí?

Draco picoteó su tostada. —No. Una parte de mí quisiera esconderse aquí y nunca más regresar allá de nuevo. Pero nos va a llevar décadas reconstruir todo esto. Probablemente ni siquiera vivamos lo suficiente para verlo ocurrir, pero entre más pronto iniciemos, más de mi antigua vida regresará. Lo necesito. Necesito saber de dónde vengo y quién era, aún si no me va a gustar.

Harry se quedó en silencio durante un momento. —Nunca podremos volver a estar como estábamos antes. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de desearlo. —Lo miró a los ojos—. Pero es un buen comienzo. Es mucho más de lo que había esperado, la verdad.

Draco sonrió. —Yo también.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante un momento, y Draco sintió un estremecimiento de emoción, algo que nunca había sentido antes. Bajó la vista hacia su taza de té.

—¿Qué tal una rápida lección de hechizos antes de ir a trabajar? —preguntó Harry, girando su varita entre los dedos.

Draco levantó la mirada, arqueando una ceja. —¿Qué tal un rápido polvo? —Previsiblemente, Harry se sonrojó y Draco sonrió. Alejó su silla de la mesa y le hizo señas a Harry para que se acercara.

Harry también sonrió y se puso de pie. —Eres insaciable.

—No te he escuchado quejarte.

Harry se deslizó sobre su regazo y lo besó. —Definitivamente no.

Draco permitió que Harry lo besara, sintió el peso de su cuerpo oprimiendo el suyo y rápidamente se olvidó de que tenía que ir a trabajar.

Finalmente, felizmente, tenía algo mejor que hacer.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de Traducción: Lo que Luna canta son versos de una ronda infantil de Mamá Ganso.


End file.
